Golf games continuously require players to constantly bend over and/or dismount from golf carts in order to retrieve golf balls from the ground. This problem is further aggravated from the requirements of party members playing in a golf game called Scramble. Under the rules of that game, all four members of a party individually and sequentially have to drive their golf balls off the tee. The position of the golf ball that goes the farthest is selected as the chosen position. The other party members then have to go and retrieve their golf balls and reposition them at the position of the one farthest ball(the chosen position) and then each of the members strike their balls again. When players retrieve their balls for repositioning to the chosen position, the players often have to disembark from golf carts and then physically bend over to pick up their ball. The problem becomes further exacerbated when balls are to be retrieved from undesirable areas such as water traps, sand traps, high weeds and brush where the golf player may risk injury from plants, insects and the like.
Thus, there exists a need to be able to safely and effectively be able to retrieve ground located golf balls.